


Men Like Him

by Facade_Expert



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, minor mentions of WWII, off screen trauma, with hope at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facade_Expert/pseuds/Facade_Expert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In the end, you will always kneel"</p><p>"Not to men like you"</p><p>"There are no men like me."</p><p>"There are always men like you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Like Him

_"In the end, you will always kneel"_

 

_"Not to men like you"_

 

_"There are no men like me."_

 

 _"There are_ **_always_ ** _men like you"_

 

You knew everyone around you was wondering if you were crazy, standing up to this obviously powerful being, most likely not even human, but you couldn't, _wouldn't,_ kneel again. Not for anyone, and certainly not for this psychopath. So after the initial shock of the attack when this powerful man began walking among them talking about how much better they all would be under his control, something _broke_ inside you. 

You couldn't help but think of the last man to talk like that. You couldn't help thinking of fear filled nights, of the heat of over crowding, of yellow stars. 

 

There will always be men like him. That was a sad bitter conclusion you'd resigned yourself to long ago.

 

But the Avengers showed you and the world that there will also always be heros to deal with men like him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've not been writing recently thanks to internet problems. So while I work on the next chapter of "To Build a New World" I thought I'd write something short. I don't usually know how to do short so I'm quite proud of myself.


End file.
